Welcome Home
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: After being gone so long, Phil comes home to his girlfriend. Only thing is, they haven't left the WWE offices yet.


Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE or their likeness. I own Jessica and the story.

''Awwwwww come on Jessica, I haven't seen you in six weeks all I want to do is say Hello properly.'' Phil stood before her pouting profusely.

"Brooks don't stand there looking all innocent with me. I know what your 'Hellos' entail.''

Jessica had been dating Phil for six months. In that time they had been separated on numerous occasions, his job always the culprit. When he returned, as he had now however, Jessica knew exactly what his 'Hellos' involved.

It had been Vince's idea to have a welcome home party for the guy, thought the lads themselves weren't to pleased with the ideas. All they had on their minds was getting into a bed and into their girlfriends so to speak.

That was exactly what Phil had on his mind right now. Looking her over, his swelling member grew to uncomfortable proportions. Her hair long and red, flowed like an endless Autumn fall, her eyes were hazel he could dive right into them and never reach the bottom. She was all his.

"How did you get Vince's keys to his office Phil?''

''I told him I had a present to give you. Which I do!'' his eyes sparkled at her, all wide.

"You do?'' Jessica couldn't see a present anywhere.

He grabbed her hand taking her off guard.

''Can you feel it Jessica? Here's your present and I want to give it to you sooooo bad.''

At the feel of his swollen cock, Jessica admitted to herself that she wanted it as much as he wanted to give.

''Ohhhhh baby is that all for me?'' She purred.

''All for you sweetheart all for you. God I missed you.''

Tangling his fingers in her hair, feeling the rich texture in his hand he brought her mouth to his. The urgency in his kiss was all too obvious. Phil was sucking on her tongue greedily, licking the roof of her mouth, sliding his mouth all over hers. His lips were bruising, demanding. It had been so long and he need her so badly, his body was aching for her, only she could ease his suffering. God how many nights he'd lay away in bed at night wanting her, how many times when they had been talking, the mere sound of her voice had sent his hand south. Though there was a release, the ache in his loins could only be cured by being inside her. Fuck why was she being so stubborn.

He knew exactly how to take her so far that it wouldn't matter it they were in an office. Hell it wouldn't matter if they were in the middle of the street once she got to that stage. All he had to do was get her into that office and she would be his for the taking.

Phil knew damn well she had missed him just as much as he missed her. He could hear it in her voice when he talked sexy to her on the phone. She had thought it funny to wind him up, hear him moaning on the other end of the phone. Jessica would teased and torment him, put wicked ideas into his mind...then Phil would say goodnight and lay in a bare bed alone and dream of her. The way she touched him, the way she cried out his name, the way her body arched under his touch...Jesus, just the thought of her taste would wake him up with another raging fucking hardon with only his had to satisfy it.

''Phil.''

''MMmmmmmmm darlin.''

''Open the God damn door.''

''That's my girl.''

Once inside the room, Phil slammed Jessica up against the door, his hands all over her wanton body.

''Ahhhhhhh babe do you have any idea how much I missed you.'' Phil moaned his busy fingers pulling her top out of her jeans while he continued to kiss her in between words.

''Phil would you shut up and just...''

''Just what Jessica?'' he laughed.

"Phil you know what I want.'' She blushed.

He was to forward and had no trouble expressing himself the way she did.

''You want some of this?''

His hand took her and trailed it down his body to the part of him which grew hard for her, the part of him which had been without her for far to long, the part of him that wanted nothing more to be buried inside her, feeling her muscles welcome him home.

When her had cupped him, his mouth swooped on her claiming it with a pent up passion that demanded to be satisfied.

''Come with me.'' he whispered.

Leading her over to Vince desk he swiped his hand over the surface sending papers and the desk monuments flying.

''Phil, oh my God what are you doing?

''Hehehehe lets just say I have an idea.'' The look on his face said it all.

''On Vince's desk? Are you crazy?'' Jessica asked disbelieving what she knew, Phil wanted to do.

''You game princess? Cause I want you so much!''

Not waiting for her reply Phil picked her up and plonked her down on the desk, parted her legs and stepped inside. Grabbing her behind he pulled her forward straight to him so they were groin to groin.

''Phil did you lock the door?''

''I did.''

He looked deep into her eyes looking for a signal that gave him the all clear to go ahead to ravage her.

"Brooks you are sooooooooo bad.''

That was all he needed to hear.

''Not as bad as I'm going to be.'' he stated blatantly raising his eyebrow mischievously.

''Now come here.''

His hands were in her hair, his fingers entwining in her red locks, dragging her mouth forward for his to capture.

As soon as she felt the heat from his breath, Jessica was in heaven. While his mouth slid over hers, his tongue danced with her own sending her senses reeling. Phil's hands worked their way up her thighs, her hips, then both snuck up to massage her breast, his thumbs playing particular attention to each nipple through the fabric of her top.

"AAAAaaaaaahhhhhhh.'' She moaned into him.

Phil laughed as Jessica's hands began frantically pulling his shirt from his jeans. At last it was free. As Phil tongue began to stroke the roof of her mouth, long and oh so slowly his kiss deepening with every thrust of that wonderful tongue. Jessica finally found the hot flesh of Phil Brooks. Her fingers spread over and up on to his chest, rubbing over his nipples just as he was hers, then running down over his ribs and through to his back. God he felt wonderful hot and smooth.

''Ooooooooohhhhh, Phil I missed you so much.''

Her nails scratched at him all the way down his back, then her slender fingers slid as far as they could down into the back of his jeans groping for the mounds of his butt, she couldn't help herself, it had been ages since she felt him warm and alive under her wandering hands.

''Lift your arms up Jessica I need to see you.''

Lifting her arms for him, he tugged her top off over her head and then just stared at her. She had on his favorite red bra which only was1/4 cup, her mounds spilling over the top. Phil thought he'd never seen anything so wonderful as the women in front of him.

''My God you are sooooo beautiful, so, so beautiful.''

His fingers reached out to touch the heaving breasts before him. Right hand on right breast, left on left breast. Jessica closed her eyes as he touched her. When his finger dipped into the valley between, biting her lip all she could do to stop herself from screaming out.

When Phil felt her warm flesh close around his fingers he nearly lost it, all he could imagine was another part of her flesh closing another part of him, a rather large, aching part of him to be exact. A part of him which was begging to be freed, begging to be buried inside her silky sheath. As if reading his mind her hands flew to his zip while he pulled his jumper over his head.

When at last Phil's jeans hit the floor he had no patience and thrust down his boxers to join them. Standing there naked and proud he winked at Jessica.

''You have far to many clothes on for my liking Miss Shank. I think I should take care of that.''

He made fast work of her belt before pulling her off the desk to yank them to the floor. Barely out of them Shame had her back in the air and on the desk in two seconds flat. His eyes glazed over in passion, lust the only expression on his face. This time when he pulled her to him they felt just how hard and wet they were for each other. Phil's mouth claimed hers once more as his fingers worked deftly on removing her bra. As she tumbled free his hands began to work their magic. Cupping her from under neath so that his thumbs could run over and over her swollen pink nubs. Jessica hooked her legs around him drawing that part of him even closer to her. Phil, just to tease, swayed his hips side to side. It drove Jessica mad, he was rubbing himself on her swollen clit, the pleasure was unbelievable.

Phil was so close, with his member sliding in her juices, that pleasure pearl poking into him every time he rubbed it, ohhhh yes he was close. But there was one that he hadn't done which he had been dreaming of. Those breasts he had to suck, such perfection, such beauty, they demanded attention and he was only to willing to give it. He took a step back from her, only to swing her legs around so she was fully lying longways across Vince desk. Jesus the sight before him was just incredible, she was incredible and on Vince's desk hahahahaha PERFECT!

Moving to the end pf the desk Phil stared into her wide eyes while he pulled her legs fully apart and climbed on. He decided to lick the inside of her thigh to almost...almost...you know where, making her arch her hips off the desk searching for him. He laughed, this was turning him on sooo much. Diverting his attention to the other leg got him the same result along with a plea from her.

''Phhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiii pleaseeeeeeeeeee.''

What?'' he asked innocently.

''Ohhhhhhhhhhh you know what...pleassssssseeeee.''

''You want me to lick you Jessica? Is that what your saying?''

''Oh fuck yes, do it Phil your driving me crazy Ohhhhhhhhh.''

''Just for you my sweet, just for you.''

As his tongue went to play with her the aroma of Jessica hit him in the face and all thought of teasing flew from his mind. His tongue dived straight into her as if it were his steely length. Her hips bucked right into him, her juices split on to his face. He lapped at her over and over until her hips threatened to break his nose, he could feel her nails digging into his scalp, feel her inside walls closing around him, as she clenched her muscles in pure ecstasy. Phil was very, very good at satisfying his woman. Edging his way up his body he couldn't help but stop and suckle on those perky pink nipples, he pre cum was leaving a long wet trail on her thigh, the feel of him on her, knowing that was now just inched from her throbbing center only made her all the more hungry for him. Jessica wrapped her legs around his back forcing him into position.

Then she felt it...just the tip...sliding through her honey to just rest at her opening. When his eyes locked on her, he smiled and she melted.

''I love you Jessica, I really do.''

And then he was inside her. His long, hard, thick, full length, fully inside her.

''I missed this too.''

He kissed her swollen lips gently.

''Oh Phil.'' She whispered. "I missed you to, so much.''

Her hand stroked his face before his tongue dived into lick all around and inside her mouth as if to familiarize himself with her all over again. But then...then his hips were thrusting into her lie only he could. Over and over, strong and powerfully rocking into paradise.

When their breathing finally turned to normal neither one wanted to move out of the others arms. sot they didn't. They just lay there whispering words of love glace to be back together, where they belong.

''Hehehehehee.'' Jessica was giggling against him.

''What's so funny?'' Shan asked.

''Haha Vince's desk, Phil on my God Vince's desk hehehe.''

''I know.'' Phil cackles slyly.

Jessica smile and kissed Phil's hair as he settled against her breast totally satisfied.

''Welcome home Phil.'' she whispered.


End file.
